<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But the fire is so delightful by goindownshipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297737">But the fire is so delightful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping'>goindownshipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two men just swayed to the music, Peter wrapped up in Steve. Steve pressed his chin to the top of Peter’s head, reveling in the feeling of fully surrounding his younger husband. Steve hummed along to whichever Christmas song was flowing through their speakers and Peter leaned into the rumble he could feel in Steve’s chest.</p>
<p>It was their first Christmas season as a married couple - sue them for being sappy all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But the fire is so delightful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling Christmassy and felt the need to write two of my faves. I’ve never written this pairing, but I love em.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up slowly, the warmth of their blankets urging him to stay asleep just a bit longer. As he slowly gained consciousness, he fought the urge to stay bundled in their warm bed and instead reached for his husband next to him. When he found Peter’s pillow empty, he slowly sat up and glanced around their bedroom. He listened for Peter in their ensuite, but didn’t hear anything. Deciding that he must already be downstairs, Steve forced himself out of bed in search of his husband.</p>
<p>He pulled some soft gray sweatpants from his dresser before heading downstairs and grabbed a large blanket from the couch as he passed through the living room. His nose guided him toward the smell of coffee wafting from their kitchen; as he neared the end of the hall, he could hear Christmas music softly playing in the kitchen along with something sizzling on the stove. Above it all, he could hear Peter’s quiet hums, perfectly in tune with the radio.</p>
<p>Using his knack for stealth, Steve snuck up behind Peter without a sound and wrapped his smaller husband in his arms and the blanket draped around him. Peter barely jumped, quite used to Steve sneaking up on him.</p>
<p>“Hmm good morning baby,” Steve purred into Peter’s ear.</p>
<p>Peter leaned his head against Steve’s firm chest and sighed. “Hi sleepyhead.”</p>
<p>No further words were shared for a moment. The two men just swayed to the music, Peter wrapped up in Steve. Steve pressed his chin to the top of Peter’s head, reveling in the feeling of fully surrounding his younger husband. Steve hummed along to whichever Christmas song was flowing through their speakers and Peter leaned into the rumble he could feel in Steve’s chest.</p>
<p>It was their first Christmas season as a married couple - sue them for being sappy all the time.</p>
<p>Eventually, Peter turned his attention back to the pan of bacon in front of him and nudged Steve to get himself a cup of coffee. When Steve returned to the stove, he had two mugs after he noticed that Peter hadn’t made himself a cup yet. Peter hummed in acknowledgement and took a long sip of coffee.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Steve.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Peter’s cheeks flushed, just like they did every time Steve called him that. Steve only chuckled when he saw Peter’s cheeks get pinker than they already were.</p>
<p>“Can I help with breakfast?” he asked quietly, afraid to break whatever spell seemed to have come over them that morning.</p>
<p>“Nah, everything is just about done. Can you grab us some plates?”</p>
<p>Steve went about setting the table as Peter pulled a very fancy looking egg bake out of the oven. Soon, their kitchen table was filled with bacon, a veggie egg bake, a full carafe of coffee, and hot toast.</p>
<p>“What’s all this for, baby?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Peter just shrugged with a smile on his face. “Just felt like making something nice for Christmas Eve breakfast.”</p>
<p>Steve leaned across the table for a quick kiss, seemingly unable to go more than a few minutes without touching his husband. He reached around and grabbed the armrest of Peter’s chair to yank him closer to Steve’s side of the table. Peter just giggled and scooched his chair closer.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing. Thank you, Pete,” Steve breathed.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome Stevie. Now eat up before it gets cold,” Peter grinned.</p>
<p>Steve did as he was told and put away an impressive volume of bacon and eggs. Peter never stopped smiling, unable to look away from the gorgeous man he got to call his.</p>
<p>A while later, Peter stared longingly at the snow falling outside their windows. They were perfectly comfortable inside, cuddled up on their large couch, a warm fire burning in the fireplace. And yet, Peter wanted to be out in the snow. What’s the fun of a white Christmas if you can’t enjoy it?</p>
<p>Of course, Steve noticed Peter’s neck craning around to look at the snow every thirty seconds, so eventually he gave in.</p>
<p>“Let’s go walk in the snow, honey,” he suggested.</p>
<p>Peter was embarrassed for a moment, knowing he’d been caught, but that didn’t stop him from racing to the closet for their winter necessities. He came back with an armful of gloves, hats, sweaters, and thick socks for both of them. Steve hated being cold, so they both knew how to layer up if they were braving the winter weather.</p>
<p>Steve reached for Peter’s hat and scarf, insisting on bundling his husband up himself. Peter just preened at the attention, loving the feeling of Steve wrapping the soft scarf around his neck and the feeling of his fingers caressing the back of his head as he pulled the hat onto his head. Peter giggled as Steve intentionally pulled the hat to cover his eyes, and Steve just smiled down at him as he adjusted it.</p>
<p>“Love you, Stevie.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Pete,” Steve answered dreamily.</p>
<p>They wandered down the quiet, snow-covered streets of their neighborhood with Peter tucked into Steve’s side. Steve didn’t enjoy the cold, and if he was willingly braving the elements he had to have Peter close to him at all times. They walked in relative silence, the freshly fallen snow seemed to dampen the noise anyway; it was like walking in a snowglobe. Every so often, Peter would pause to look at the lights on a house, point out some icicles in a tree, or just pull Steve into a quick kiss. </p>
<p>There were a few groups of children playing in their front yards, numerous snowmen of various shapes and sizes, and what appeared to be the aftermath of a snowball fight. They waved as they passed their neighbors, grateful that they were in a quiet community. No one seemed interested in their presence or felt the need to stop them. They neared their house as they completed the small loop.</p>
<p>Steve paused and looked down at Peter. “One more loop? Or head home?”</p>
<p>“Home,” Peter answered quickly.</p>
<p>“You sure, snow bunny?” Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>Peter squawked and got on his toes to press his cold nose to Steve’s cheek. “Very sure,” Peter smirked.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, let’s go home.”</p>
<p>Steve pressed a gloved hand to the small of Peter’s back and gently guided them toward their front gate. As soon as they made it inside and pulled all their winter layers off, Peter booked it to the fireplace. Steve just laughed as he tried to tame his hat hair and willed his face to return to its normal pale state instead of the bright red rudolph look he was currently sporting.</p>
<p>He found Peter wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire, looking soft and cozy.</p>
<p>“Scooch, baby.” Steve nudged Peter with his shoulder as he lowered himself to the floor behind him.</p>
<p>Peter made room under the massive blanket and settled into Steve as he pulled Peter’s back to his chest. Peter leaned back against his broad chest and angled his face into Steve’s collarbone.</p>
<p>“Your nose is still freezing, Pete,” Steve warned.</p>
<p>“That’s why you’re here,” Peter answered quickly. “To warm me up.”</p>
<p>Steve just hummed and wrapped his arms tightly around his husband. “Yeah, I’m here sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Maybe the cold wasn’t so bad when he had someone at his side. He glanced down to where their wedding bands gleamed in the firelight and snuggled in even closer. Yeah, this was alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.</p>
<p>See y'all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>